jmnfandomcom-20200214-history
Buck Snortleson
|born=March 20, 1297 |sex = Male |race=Half white, half black |species = Orangutan |nospeciescategory=yes |height=4 feet, 9 inches |weight=164 pounds |occupation =Banana salesman (at Monkey's Pride) |residence = *816 Plantain Lane, Monkeytown, Furria (c. 1317Buck married Karen in 1317. It is probable that Buck and Karen bought the house together when they were newly married, yet unconfirmed. - present) *336 Monkey Poop Parkway, Yonkers, Furria (? - c. 1317) |religion=Apathetic |grandfather= *King Kong Kwame (maternal)Monkeytown on Facebook. (2015, December 18). Queen Kong's Character File *Mufasa Snortleson (paternal)Monkeytown on Facebook. (2015, December 18). Snortleson family tree |grandmother= *Alyisha Kwame (maternal) *Gabby Snortleson (paternal) |spouse = *Ruby Lopez (m. 1313; div. 1313) *Karen Bonobo (m. 1317; div. 1338) *Rhonda Clark (m. 1342) |father = Conga Snortleson |mother = Queen Kong Snortleson |brother = *Stinky Snortleson *Stench Snortleson |family= |sister = Snorty Snortleson |son = Bradley Snortleson |daughter = Jasmine Snortleson |series= |first appearance = "The Snortleson Brothers vs. Smokey"}}Buck Eugene SnortlesonJudge Mia: Buck's Lil' World 1005 (born March 20, 1297) is a small red ape currently living in Monkeytown, Furria. As a child, Buck was a prominent supporting character in the reality court show Judge Mia in Yonkers, Furria. He was considered notoriously annoying by most, and enjoyed pranking and being rude to anyone. Later in life, Buck moved to Monkeytown and married Karen Bonobo. Buck and Karen have two children together: Jasmine and Bradley Snortleson. Biography Childhood Buck Eugene Snortleson was born to the monkeys Queen Kong and Conga Snortleson on March 20, 1297. Buck's parents later had triplets, Stinky, Stench, and Snorty. Snorty Snortleson, Buck's only sister, became a child actress. She somehow died during the filming of her first TV series, Snorty and the Gang, when she was still young.Judge Mia: Season 1, episode 2 - "The Snortleson Brothers vs. Smokey" Buck's childhood worsened when his parents got a divorce. Conga Snortleson, a pilot, moved out of the house and lived abroad. Queen Kong was left to raise Buck and his remaining siblings; they never saw their father often. Buck and his family filed a lawsuit against Smokey Beanbum, the producer of Snorty and the Gang, for being responsible for Snorty Snortleson's death. The family lost the court case, and the Snortleson family was sentenced to ninety days in prison. Buck attended PS-22, a preschool in Yonkers. There he semi-befriended Turdsley Fuzzingsburgue and a few other preschoolers. ''Judge Mia'' Buck and his preschool friends began to hang out around JMN Studios, and commonly interacted with the judge who had sent him to prison, Mama Mia Redford. Buck and Mia had a rigid relationship, barely tolerating each other, yet somehow meeting on a regular basis. Buck participated in the judge's normal proceedings. He was a regular crowd member, and came to be considered part of Judge Mia's Gang. Buck made regular appearances on Judge Mia, Mia Redford's reality TV series about her life. Buck later reconnected with Conga, his father. Conga invited Buck to go on a global trip with him and Los Viastupos, a band Conga was touring around. Buck accepted, and left Yonkers to go on the trip.Judge Mia: Season 7, episode 7 - "Postcards from Buck" Buck went to Chutown, Furria, where he met Ching Ching and Xhing Xhing.Postcards from Buck: Season 1, episode 1 - "Chillin with the Chus" At the PS-22 preschool graduation, Buck did not pass, and he was forced to remain in preschool while his friends went to kindergarten. Adult Life In 1313, Buck marrried Ruby, a small red bear.Judge Mia: Season 11, episode 6 - "Judge Mia Forever" Buck and Ruby had previously interacted on Valentines' Day, when Ruby told Buck that his hair was "stunning".Judge Mia: Season 4, episode 3 - "Judge Mia's Valentine's Day" Buck and Ruby's marriage did not last, and they divorced that same year. Buck married a second time to a monkey named Karen Bonobo in 1317, and he relocated from Yonkers to Monkeytown, Furria with his second wife. Buck and Karen constantly clashed, with almost universal and continuous tension between the couple. Buck and his second wife had two children, Jasmine and Bradley. Buck's life began to settle down, and he got a job as a banana salesman at the Monkeytown branch of Monkey's Pride. He disconnected with his past friends, and tried to "leave behind" his time on Judge Mia. Physical appearance Buck's body is a rich mahogany color. A portion of his face is solid beige-brown, as are his feet and hands. Buck has a plume of orange-ish hair on his hair. As a child, he usually spiked his hair into a point. As an adult, his hair splays outwards in a more fluffy fashion. As a child, Buck was considerably smaller than many people he met. As an adult, he grew and broadened out, becoming a fairly average size. Trivia *Buck's favorite food is bananas. *Buck's favorite color is maroon. *Buck's favorite music is Mia-era rock. *Buck dislikes feminism and working. *Buck is afraid of clowns and feminism. Category:Monkeytown characters Category:Judge Mia characters Category:Postcards from Buck characters Category:Portal:Monkeytown Category:Males Category:Orangutans Category:Primates Category:Parents Category:Married people Category:Divorced people Category:Yonkers residents Category:Monkeytown residents Category:Religiously apathetic people Category:Portal:Judge Mia Category:Portal:Postcards from Buck Category:Mixed-race people Category:White people Category:Black people Category:1297 births Category:March births Category:Snortleson family